


Out of window

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: ——青少年谈恋爱





	Out of window

Out of window   
-1  
“tacchon、让一下…”少年猫腰跨过两个窗口间不远的距离，踩在了对面的书桌上。

“你一定要以这种方式来我家么？”对面屋的少年正在书桌前与二次函数奋斗，就被一只穿着条纹袜子的脚打扰了思路。

“嘿嘿..”始作俑者一边傻笑着回应，一边小心翼翼地避免踩到对方的作业。“你看，我刚买了这个！”丸山跳下书桌、坐下，摇了摇手里的游戏盒子，“来玩吧！”而后不忘拍拍自己身边的位置，催促对方快来。

“…”大仓动摇了，对方手里拿着的那盘无疑是自己最近一直念念不忘又期盼很久的游戏，眼下想要玩的欲望明显大于手里的练习册，出于良心的谴责，他苦着脸对坐在地上的人说，“我作业还没做完…”

“没事，我也没做！”丸山爽朗的回应。自顾自地将游戏盘插入游戏机，显示器便播放出大仓熟悉的旋律（游戏预告一出他就看了无数遍了）。

对于男孩们来说，只要有人同生共死，便毫无畏惧。一边想着明天要是妈妈问起来，就赖到丸山身上好了的大仓，马上扔下手里的作业，爬到丸山隔壁。

殊不知，丸山其实早在放学前就做完了作业。

-2  
大仓在13岁的时候就认识了比他大一岁的丸山。

那时丸山爸爸找到了一份收入可观的工作，丸山一家便搬到了这个相对安静又不失便利的小镇里第二大的房子，也就是第一大房子——大仓家的隔壁。当时的设计者不知抽了什么风，明明两栋房子可利用范围那么广，却偏偏让房子间的距离那么紧密，导致二楼大仓房间的窗户正好对着对面房子的。

为此大仓还因为对面住了个人而生气了好久。

谁也不愿意自己的隐私被其他人轻易窥探到。于是本来不喜欢窗帘的大仓马上请求妈妈装了一个。

可定制的窗帘还没送到，对面屋的人就住进来了。

两人初次见面时，丸山透过窗户正傻乎乎地笑着看他。

‘呜哇，好恶心。’大仓臭着脸撇过头。

-3  
主动拜访邻居，是新搬来的住客该有的礼节。

某天下午，大仓还在客厅陪弟弟玩游戏的时候，门铃就被按响了。

“小忠，去开一下门。”妈妈的声音从厨房里传来。

“你去你去！”手里抓着手柄的大仓用手肘驱赶着弟弟去开门，敌不过长男，次男只好悻悻地去开门——临走前还不忘关上了电视机。

“你混蛋！！！”当大仓忠义愤怒地追着弟弟来到玄关，就看到门外站着陌生的两人。

那是丸山家的女主人与他们家的公子。

也就是前阵子在窗外对大仓傻笑的那个。

“初次见面，我是丸山隆平。”个子稍高的男孩笑着露出他那甜甜的酒窝，成熟又礼貌地向他伸出手。

“大仓忠义。”大仓说话闷闷地，不友好地躲开对方的视线，拒绝握手。

倒是他的弟弟乐呵呵地握了过去。

小叛徒。大仓瞪了他弟弟一眼。

-4  
一切都变得顺理成章。

搬来这边的丸山隆平也跟着转到了大仓所就读的中学，相邻的小孩们自然而然地成为每天结伴上学放学的对象。

他们的关系也变得和谐了许多。

虽然本来就只是大仓单方面地排斥丸山而已。

大仓现在因为丸山的一个一发技而笑得差点背过气去。当然，大仓澄清，他仍然不喜欢丸山，只是对方的表情实在太戳他的笑点了。

这跟成为朋友还是有本质上的区别。

大仓一边大笑着推开想要靠近搭住他肩膀的丸山。

“Tacchon讨厌我吗？”丸山苦着脸。

“难道你看不出来？”大仓揉着他笑得有些胀痛的脸。

“那你要怎样才喜欢我？”丸山跟向他走近了些。

“不知道，”大仓拉开两人的距离，“请我吃个雪糕我可能就知道了。”

“胖胖的老头子那家？”眼里起了笑意。

“胖胖的老头子那家，顺便，我要抹茶味。”

“行吧。”丸山又往大仓那边走了几步。

这次，大仓没有再拉开他们的距离了。

-5  
“丸山同学，请收下!我会一直等你！回见！”

中午的校园走廊，下定决心的红着脸的娇小女孩，轻轻徐来的风，白色衬衫飘起的一角以及一封粉色的散着香气的信。

女孩选的位置很妙，从教学楼到实验楼的通道，哪怕是午休也没什么人会经过的地方。她脸上画着精致的妆，大眼睛水灵的很，双手背在身后，刻意提高的裙摆下是双匀称好看的腿。

一切都像少女漫那般发展，除了男主角身后还站着个被这副场景羞得脸红心跳的大仓忠义。

“哇哦，maru”大仓呆呆地望着女孩奔跑离开的背影，“那可是三班的班花唉，我记得她叫高桥…额…优？”

说实话大仓作为本次事件的唯一一位局外人，他是十分尴尬的。被告白的又不是他，凭什么丸山非得拉他赴一个明显带着告白暗示的约。

“高桥优希。”丸山白了他一眼。

“哦、”所以你还知道人家名字。大仓撇撇嘴，凑过去看那封信，丸山倒是很大方地塞到他手里。

“你来拆。”他推着大仓到窗边，然后自己趴在窗台上。

“唔…”大仓难得乖乖照做了，丸山看起来兴致缺缺，一点都不像那些收到情书该有的害羞激动的模样，他拆开信，“等下、maru你该不会一起经常收到这些吧。”

“……”大仓难过地看着丸山一脸思量着如何表达才不会伤到从幼儿园开始就没有女孩子喜欢的自己。

“额，其实我在之前的学校，差不多每个星期…”

“够了闭嘴。”大仓深吸一口气，回忆起之前情人节丸山书包里塞的满满当当的礼物盒，那时候自己还天真的以为是义理巧克力。又开始悔恨到底抽了哪条筋才会牺牲宝贵的午睡时间跟丸山来这，他把信封塞回去，“自己处理，今晚我自己可以回家。”

大仓忠义怒气冲冲地大步踩回课室。

———— 

直到在沉闷乏味的数学课上，大仓才有多余心思回想中午发生的事。那是他第一次看见递情书现场，真的像少女漫那样，可爱漂亮的女主角，男主角……maru高是挺高的——虽然自己快超过他了，长得其实…

大仓握紧手中的按芯笔，内心死死挣扎着得出他不得不承认的结论——

挺好看的。

笔芯‘啪’地断了一截。

他皱了下鼻子。

丸山性格活泼外向，会讨人欢心，五官长得精致帅气还有个迷人的酒窝，看上去软软的自然卷更是外貌的加分点，说他每周都有女孩递情书也不奇怪。

哪个女生会不喜欢丸山隆平呢？

想到这大仓泄气的歪头贴在桌面上。

而自己，脸肉得很，门牙跟兔子一样，因为高度近视挂上的厚镜片……整个人看起来呆呆愣愣的。

比不过比不过、惹不起惹不起……

当大仓还在想着自己没有女孩子表白是不是因为风头都被丸山抢走了而不再跟他一起上下学的时候，头被用力地敲了下——

“大仓同学，这题你来解一下。”

“……”

———— 

那天放学后大仓收拾东西的速度特别慢，他绝对没有等什么人。

“丸山前辈还没到吗？真晚啊”大仓的后座拍了一把他的背，“我先走咯！明天见！”

一句‘我不是，我没有。’还没来得及说完，对方就留给他一个潇洒的背影了。

“……明天见”声音弱得连他自己都听不清。

不得不说，自丸山转来他们学校已经半年有多，每天结伴回家的人忽然不在，多少还是令大仓不习惯，好像回到半年前，丸山还没搬过来的日子，自己一个人上下学的时候。

大仓停住了收拾的动作，改成摊开笔记本，破天荒地开始做起作业。

‘反正maru现在一定跟他新交的女朋友搂搂抱抱’他想。

-6

校园逐渐变得冷清，太阳也开始西沉。等大仓完成英语翻译，教室里的人已经走光了。

“……”伸了个懒腰，抬头看向穿外，操场上只剩下田径队跟棒球队在训练，黑板上方的钟也指上了他不得不回家的时刻。

“是时候——”

“Tacchon！”教室门被用力拉开，而对象正是大仓之前抱怨着衬得自己特别丑所以需要保持距离的那个人。而他气喘吁吁地，看起来是跑过来的。

“maru？”大仓愣了一会，然后羞耻与尴尬像泉水一样源源不断地从心脏涌到脸上，像是写情书的时候被暗恋对象撞到正的感觉，等等，这个比喻太奇怪了。于是他抢在丸山打算说什么前，显得十分欲盖弥彰地补充了一句：“事先说明我不是在等你。”

门外的丸山眼睛稍稍眯起，嘴角勾成一个温柔的角度。

“久等啦~”

“你是聋了吗？”

“一起回家吧！”

“……”大仓装作很无趣地弩了下嘴，问“高桥呢？”

“啊…我拒绝她了”丸山走到大仓面前，帮他收拾作业，“毕竟没有很喜欢她，在一起也会很快分手吧。”

“这样…”不知为何，烦躁了一个下午的大仓内心默默松了口气。心情也变得开朗起来。

丸山歪着头打量大仓的表情——希望他没有生气，讨好似地提出邀约：“今晚来我家打电动吧？”

“嗯哼、”大仓咬着下唇，点头的力度刻意显得自己不太情愿。

可他的嘴角上挑的弧度足够让丸山高兴地翘起那条事实上不存在的狸猫尾巴了。

-7  
中二升中三的这个暑假丸山隆平过的有点寂寞。

因为整整两个月他都没有见到死党大仓忠义。

说起来还有点无奈，明明暑假有两个月，头一个月丸山家去故乡京都度假，好不容易回到大阪然后提着一大袋和果子按响隔壁家的门铃——

“阿拉，隆平，忠义他们家去东京度假了哟、”丸山妈妈从自己门口探出头叫住了儿子，“好像昨天才出发的吧…”

“哈？？”内心像是被巨石压着，他觉得自己要窒息了——Tacchon没有发简讯告诉他啊！

“那他们什么时候回来？”少年皱紧眉头，一步一步地拖回自己家。

“大概是开学前一天。”太太怜爱地揉揉儿子的头发，安慰道，“这样对小忠很公平呀，你想想看，你抛弃他去京都玩一个月，他为什么不能离开你去东京玩一个月呢？”

‘又不是我想去京都、’少年的眉头间的褶皱更深了，“可这样我们就有两个月不能见面了啊。”

-8  
丸山隆平十分生气，气在大仓忠义没有提前告诉他关于出行的事。

气到他把带给大仓的手信吃了一半，气到他忍不住掐寄养在他们家的Johnny,气到他足足一个月没有跟大仓在Line聊天。

虽然他吃掉的都是大仓不怎么爱吃的甜腻过头的奶油大福，虽然他会偷偷让Johnny睡在自己的房间并跟他说只会跟大仓讲的悄悄话，虽然他会以一天五刷的频率看大仓的推特。

可他还是好气。

————

大仓先生离开前托付丸山家一个小小的任务——他希望隆平能够在他们不在家的时候帮庭院浇一下水。当然，他会支付丸山一笔十分可观的零用钱作为报酬。

与丸山家铺满石子与的和式庭院不同，大仓家是美式的，无论是草坪与花圃都需要每天浇灌足够的水分。工作量不算轻，但对于精力旺盛的初中生来说已经绰绰有余。

在大仓家平安归来的时候，丸山正给Johnny喂狗粮。

他认得大仓家的车子颜色，他认得那位从副驾下来的漂亮太太，却有点不认得那个下车后向他奔来的高高的身影了。

当大仓家的三个儿子簇拥着在他面前打招呼时，丸山死死地盯着那个已经跟他一样高的帅哥。

朋友你哪位？

-9  
开学第一天，大仓忠义作为学生代表以新的形象在全校面前发言，不出丸山隆平所料，瞬间成为学校私下话题榜的首位。

那个包子脸兔子牙还戴着一副瓶盖般的眼镜的愣头青，经过一个暑假，褪去婴儿肥的他变成一个笑容明朗，发型格外清爽身体十分高挑的男孩。

“天…大仓君以前是这么好看的吗？”丸山听到周围女孩的议论，心里不屑地嗤笑了下。

‘我只是被表姐逼着剪了个头发，戴了副隐形眼镜还矫正了下牙齿而已！’面对丸山的质疑大仓气得用力踢他的腿，为了证实大仓还张开嘴让丸山看藏在牙齿上的透明牙箍‘看到了吧！先不说这个，看看我给你带了什么！’当丸山看见大仓亮给他的最新发售的怪物猎人后，立刻忘记对方之前不告诉自己就跑去东京旅游的忿恨了。

有什么是玩一次游戏不能解决的呢？不然就两次。

当晚丸山就爬到大仓家，两人一边吃京都零食一边玩着东京最先发售的游戏直到深夜，以至于开学第一天差点迟到。

开学典礼结束后直接就是午休时间，丸山揉着还没睡醒的眼睛来到大仓的课室。

探头进去寻找那抹身影，却发现大仓原本的位置被围得水泄不通——其中大部分是女生。丸山眼神暗了暗，打住像平时那样扯开嗓子叫人的动作，思索了一会，决定还是转身离开。

-10  
事实上大仓并没有十分享受住在东京的一个月。

说是去东京度假不如说是在那里受罪，而这一切都多亏于他的那位有着独特审美观、十分时髦性格还有点泼辣的表姐仓子。

受舅舅的邀请，大仓一家将会在这住上一个月。然而当仓子在门口看见表弟的时候，表情顿时充满怜悯与难以直视。然后她说，

“忠义，一个初中生，你认真的？”

那充满鄙视的眼神深深地刻在大仓忠义那其实还算是强悍的内心。

然后便是牙医、时髦的商业街、节食以及每日运动计划……仓子甚至想带他去染发，只是因为大仓遵守校规而坚决拒绝了。

大仓家的二儿子十分感谢那位帅气的大姐姐因为自己是个小学生而决定先放置一下。

“你衣品其实不错，很会利用你的身材优势”他们在银座的一间服装店里，“但你得学会加些亮点。”仓子拉着大仓一本正经地道，显然面前的男孩已经被她打造地十分招人喜欢了，可以服装设计师理想的仓子不打算止步于此，“比如，这个…”

她指了墨镜与帽子，“还有首饰，嗯。”那些设计独特的项链与戒指令大仓花了眼。

最后为了让大仓配得上那副价值几万日元的克罗心耳钉，仓子还拉他去打了个耳洞。

大仓再次对东京产生了敬畏之心。

“你每天这么活着不累吗？”大仓擦掉眼角冒出的生理盐水——打耳洞有点痛。

“什么？”仓子歪着头，双马尾摆动的弧度恰到好处得撩人心弦——大仓觉得她一定是个情场高手。

“就每天用力的打扮自己啊…”大仓有些怕被对方说教。

果不其然，他受到仓子的一个白眼，“你傻吗，这是东京。你真该见见我的同学…”女孩语重心长起来，“样子是你自己的，注意形象是基本修养呀，难道你不想惹人喜欢吗？变得受欢迎之类的？”

大仓没由来得想起丸山。

“是想变得招人喜欢…”

“那行，明天腹肌锻炼加多一组。”

“……”

-11  
大仓忠义现在十分地不知所措。

一群女孩子围在他面前跟要他的line或者手机号码，甚至有人问他周末有没有空一起出去喝杯东西之类的。

他确实十分满意仓子对他的改造，但效果也有点显著过头了。

大仓从小就不善交际，要他忽然面对这种情况除了逃避他想不出别的方法。

可丸山怎么还没来找他？

不是说好今天中去一起去操场吃便当吗？

心里有点堵，他情不自禁地捂住了口袋里的小盒子。

-12  
直到大仓发现自己已经有两天没在学习见到丸山隆平的影子时，他郁闷地掰断了他的铅笔。

啧，丸山隆平。

-13  
一放学，大仓就在女孩们约他一起回家的之前就出教室了。开学已经过了两天，他已经懂得如何回避一些不必要的‘应酬’了。顶着高年级生的目光，大仓拉开中三A班的课室门。

“不好意思打扰一下，丸山前辈在吗？”

带了一天的隐形眼镜令他的眼睛有点酸，但即使如此大仓还是能一眼捕捉到正打算从前门溜走的丸山隆平。

“maru！！”大仓开口就喊。

“听不见！！”丸山拔腿就逃。

“混蛋！！”立刻就追。

抬腿那一瞬大仓就后悔了，别看丸山平时傻愣愣笑嘻嘻地，人家可是学校田径队的主力选手。之所以能每天陪大仓这个归家部成员上下学，完全是因为丸山长跑短跑都十分优秀完全不需要多余的训练。

整个人开了BUG一样。

即使在暑假时养成的运动习惯令大仓身体素质好了不止一点，但面对前面那个打了鸡血般的男人大仓还是不得不甘拜下风。

眼看彼此的距离差了快两个路口了，大仓使劲喊：“丸山隆平你不停下来我们就绝交！！！”

还在前面加大马力的丸山多希望自己没听到这句话。

他转了个一百八十度，看到后面的人累的索性坐在地上，明明累得不行却还是抬头盯着丸山，生怕他义无反顾地抛弃他们的友谊。

“跑完步立刻坐下对身体不好。”丸山走到大仓面前。

“你干嘛躲我。”来自大仓的直球永远都那么快准狠。

“我没有…”丸山把拉大仓起来却不敢对上他的眼睛。

“那你为什么中午没找我吃饭，放学也没等我！”

“额…社团活动”

“连续两天？！”

“嗯…”

‘放屁’大仓心想，“那你刚跑什么！”

“肚子饿了，想快点吃饭……”

“maru你又这样！”大仓被丸山的话气得把书包甩对方身上，“你不能因为我变好看了就不跟我玩啊！当初我不也一直陪着你，还是说你觉得我很碍事顺便把我甩掉？”夸自己的话从自己嘴里说出来总感觉哪里怪怪，但大仓确实是长得好看没错，从丸山见到大仓将他的瓶盖眼镜取下来的时候就发现了。而且不出意外的话，大仓的意思还顺带夸了一般自己？大仓觉得丸山长得好看？

得出这个结论后丸山暗喜不出两秒就被尴尬与无措塞满了心腔——他确实是因为大仓变得受欢迎了才疏远他。

见丸山又开始支支吾吾地，大仓说“你不能骗我，maru，你说的，我们是好朋友。”

“我觉得…你会开始受欢迎、”大仓发现丸山耸拉着眼睛，低头盯着地板的样子活像一只狸猫，“慢慢会有女孩子接近你，了解你，然后喜欢你。这不是你想要的吗？”丸山忽然抬起头，大仓撞入那双棕色的眼睛里，他想起先前丸山的情书事件。“如果我在你隔壁的话会妨碍你啊。”

“我在你隔壁不会妨碍你？”大仓送了他一个白眼。

“额…那是因为我没有想要女朋友的打算啦。”

“这么巧我也是。”

“所以你…啊？你刚说什么？”丸山一脸不可置信，在初中找一个女朋友，像漫画一样在恰到好处的时间地点跟恰到好处的人接吻不是大仓一直以来的梦想吗？

“我是说我最近也没有想要女朋友的打算。”这次轮到大仓躲闪丸山的目光了。

“为什么？”

“仓子说的。”

丸山没有问他仓子是谁，“仓子说什么了？”

大仓对对方抓着自己的手臂以及变得热切过头的目光感到不太自在，“一切顺其自然就好了，珍惜当下，开心最重要。”

“所以你觉得跟我在一起很开心。”男孩嘴角裂开一抹温柔到不行的笑。

“去死吧，丸山隆平。”大仓把书包再一次糊到对方脸上。

“去吃冰？”

‘呵，丸山隆平的套路。’大仓想。

“嗯。”

‘呵，大仓忠义的套路。’丸山想。

-14  
“maru-chan？”大仓探出身子推开对户的窗朝里面喊，可没人理他。

‘灯明明是亮的。’他想，索性整个人翻过去。

两座房子间的距离对于两个身高将近170的男孩来说完全不是问题。虽然丸山经常翻去大仓家，但印象中大仓去丸山房间的次数似乎不多——从窗户爬过去更是没有过。

“maru？”跟大仓不同，丸山的房间里正对着窗户的是一张单人床。他一脚踩在那张堆着几件脏衣服的床上，见里面没人索性躺在那，翻那几本推在床头的漫画书。

《银魂》、《我的英雄学院》、《无间双龙》…显然这些都是他们传阅过无数次的，大仓几乎能把每一页的对话熟记于心。

毕竟太精彩了。

他把一本《黑子的篮球》捧在手里，翻到最喜欢的黑子回忆在帝光时的那个部分。脑袋跟裸露在外的小腿磨轻轻蹭着床单（谁叫maru的床铺这么舒服呢？）。感觉到枕头下还有个硬硬的东西磕着他。

‘嗯？还有一本？’大仓把手伸进枕头底下，扯出一本他没见过的漫画——《鸣鸟不飞》。

-15  
当丸山洗完澡回到房间时，看到破天荒跑来他房间的大仓，破天荒地找出他的BL本一脸凝重地看着。

窒息了。

丸山尖叫着连滚带爬到大仓身边一把夺过他手里的本子，“等等Tacchon你听我解释！”

后知后觉发现自己刚刚看的是都是什么，大仓顿时红了脸，“maru我不是故意的！”

两人不约而同地闭嘴。

现场气氛十分尴尬——

‘我的天Tacchon知道我看耽美后一定会觉得我很恶心而不跟我玩吧，可那本真的很有趣我该怎么解释我是因为内容而买的而不是因为它是BL，还有我真的不介意BL还很期待这本漫画的续集……’

‘woc会被看见在看耽美我真的只是随意翻翻，而且内容真的很有趣我还想看…为什么maru枕头底下有这个，为什么要沉默，他是要准备对我出柜了吗？怎么办我没遇到过这种情况啊，仓子要是在就好了，可maru-chan要是真是那边的人的话我不会介意啊，还能做朋友吧大概……’

最终是敲门声打断了两人的僵持。

总之先逃再说。

回家部常驻成员大仓以校田径队的水平利落地翻回自己家。

他们俩都需要静静。

-16  
当晚大仓辗转反侧，迟迟没能睡着，中二的脑子里满是考虑着如何告诉他的好友其实他不恐同，要是丸山遇到困难的话，他愿意做他坚强的后盾——

越想越被自己的义气打动，大仓几乎要被一腔热血的自己感动的热泪盈眶，拿起手机就要给丸山发信息以安慰对方。

结果手机里有一条未读短信，来自丸山的：

【To：Tacchon 主题：对不起  
其实我撒谎了，我看的漫画除了热血漫外，还看乙女后宫耽美以及百合…毕竟有一些作品画风或者内容真的不错，我并不想错过，也希望你不要觉得我很恶心而讨厌我…真的抱歉QAQ，下次你来我房间时我会把它们放好的！！】

先前被自己感动而挤出来的眼泪硬生生地吞了回去。被自己愚蠢以及开到天际的脑洞羞愧到整个人从床上坐起来，几乎脱口而出：“所以maru-chan不是GAY？”

“我不是啦！！！”

看来两位熄灯前都没关窗，并未眠中。

“还有你居然看后宫！你这个叛徒！”

“《只有神知道的世界》是真的好看！还有你到底为什么会觉得我是Gay啦！我交过女朋友的哦！”

“行你了不起、”大仓索性靠着书桌坐在地上，这样他可以听得更清楚些，毕竟被爸妈发现就不好了，“我可是一晚上都在想你要是对我出柜的话，到底该怎么答复比较好…”

“那如果我对你出柜，你打算跟我说什么？”那边的声音听起来小心翼翼的。

“我会说即使如此你也是我最好的朋友，如果学校或者其他人让你不高兴，我会跟你一起去揍他们一顿。”

“小杰跟奇犽那样？”

“小杰跟奇犽那样。”

…… 

“话说那本漫画挺有趣的，看完借我。”大仓将自己埋在臂弯里，边希望对方听不到边说。

结果窗外飞来一本漫画书，正是《鸣鸟不飞》。

“早看完了、下一本两个星期后就出。”

“哦。”

私下传阅boyslove小本本从此成为两人不愿过度提起却十分热衷的事。

-17  
没心没肺的时光总是过得很快。

日本的春天总是一片粉色。就像大仓今早，推开家里厚重的木门便看到那几棵樱花树温柔地绽开，在发散一抹令人暖和的光，抬起头便是湛蓝的天以及纷飞着的粉色花瓣。

然后大仓就看到丸山穿着一身直挺帅气的市高中制服在他院子外挥手。

这是丸山隆平正式成为高中生的第一天。

“早安！樱花开了啊！”

“对啊，真好看。”他笑着看丸山，发现对方脸红红的。大仓没有将视线停留在丸山身上太久。

丸山就读的高中在小镇的另一边，是与他们的中学完全相反的位置，这也意味着他们俩不能每天一起上下学了。

“来、”大仓走到丸山面前，对不远处的身材十分健硕的丸山爸爸与漂亮的丸山妈妈打了个招呼——他们都迫不及待地想为儿子多拍几张升学照了。

大仓将一个绿色的御守放到丸山手上。

“礼物。”他说。

“谢谢Tacchon！”丸山将它挂在书包上——这个举动莫名让大仓有些不好意思。

“好啦你快走吧，我要迟到了。”大仓推他离开。

“我在八高等你哦！”

“嗯。”

-18  
丸山隆平在中学毕业那天将制服的第二颗纽扣给了一个同年级的女生。

这几乎成为当时起哄声最大的‘递交现场’。

毕竟主角是他嘛，那个温柔的帅气的，会在艺术楼最顶层的楼梯间弹吉他的田径队种子选手丸山隆平啊。

而女生是个漂亮文静的女孩，长相平凡却气质独特，两人相对而站，脸颊微红，完美的身高差，来自女生的毕业礼物以及男生的制服纽扣……

所有人都觉得似乎没有什么比这对还要天造地设的了。

除了大仓忠义。

尤其在两人轻轻相拥的时候，大仓咬紧了下唇。

这种感觉很奇怪，他在生气，而且感觉自己被背叛了。内心却起了一股不知名的酸意，这很不好，就像有一壶水在胸口里沸腾，闷得他窒息。

可他却不自觉地将这幕用手机照了下来。

\-----

丸山隆平有了他的女朋友。

“那次我们去了USJ，她做的便当挺好吃的，可都偏甜…”丸山趴在他的窗台上看着对面那颗同样趴着的毛绒绒的脑袋。

“约会是不是很棒？”大仓压低声音问，现在已经半夜，他们很喜欢将这类‘男生的话题’留到这个时候谈。

“还不错。”他想起女孩甜腻的笑以及紧紧环着他的那条软软的手臂。一切都好，就像丸山认为大仓所期待的那样。

“那，你们有…吗？”大仓偏过头没有看他，但丸山知道对方在问什么。 

“没有,你在想什么啊，”记忆中女孩抬起头，用渴望的眼神看着他，而后微微翘起嘴唇，“我们只是去玩…”

最终丸山只是拥住了女孩没有吻下去。

总觉得，事情发展错了，不应该是这样。

“居然连嘴都没亲？”大仓瞪大眼。他甚至以为丸山已经上本垒了。

“嗯哼、”丸山有些嫌弃。

“为什么？”

“我也不知道…大概没到时候？”他纠结着用词。

“噢……”大仓有些失望地垂下头，心里却有个小人在偷偷地如释重负。

“说起这个、”丸山忽然认真地看着大仓，“tacchon的初吻还在对吗？”

“是又怎样。”他坦然承认。

“那…”丸山站了起来，往窗外稍稍倾身，月光下，大仓发现对方的眼睛清明的很，就像一汪水，一阵风，一片云；而他就是荡起涟漪的鱼，被风吹起的落叶，藏在云中的鸟。

“你说什么？”大仓情不自禁地跟着站起身，探出窗外。

脸被轻轻捧住，大仓一度忘记了呼吸，他有种预感、有什么东西会在今晚改变。触碰他的那只手有些抖，他们都在紧张着，期待着一些必然会发生的事。

“我们先把她（彼女）的事忘掉好吗、”说出的语气是从来没有过的小心翼翼。

“嗯、”不知为什么，大仓觉得他撑着窗沿的手有点酸，可现在一切都顾不上了。

“我想保证夺走你第一个吻的人必须是喜欢你的。”他说，“你是这么的好，你值得的。Tacchon、”有股力量牵引着他们贴近。大仓脑里敲响警钟，理智提醒他不该这么做，不该就这么附和这个自私且三心二意的人。可他又是那么的渴望，渴望得到丸山的注意，渴望收获丸山的喜欢。

然后在大仓感受到那片柔软之前，他听到丸山说，“而我喜欢你。”

伴随着寂静的是两颗悸动的心。

\---- 

次日大仓在丸山的床上醒来。

看到丸山安稳的睡脸，他想起昨晚的吻。然后他趴到丸山的房间里，两人相对躺下，接着讨论游戏和漫画、吐槽学校的老师、评价他们喜欢的那个歌星的新专辑……仿佛那个吻与表白都未曾存在过，一切都与平日无异。

除了他们快睡着时，丸山一把环住了他。充满困意的晚安是大仓睡前听到最安心的话。

这只是春假的一个插曲。

-19

丸山的高一过得十分充实。

他加入了八中校田径队，校队水平很高，哪怕丸山天赋凛然，也终究体会到了人外有人这个道理。理所当然的，他必须参加放学后的训练。

与大仓忠义待在一起的时间更少了。

丸山隆平趴课桌上，一丝寂寞油然而生。

“隆君？”女孩拉过椅子坐在他前面。

“噢噢、老师终于放过你啦？”丸山摆正脑袋，任由女友伸手梳顺他被蹭的乱糟糟的头发。

“是啊——”女孩接着与他分享她对那位固执班导的想法，丸山没注意听，只是觉得女孩抚摸他的力度很温柔，很舒适，令他想起那天晚上大仓躺在面前，也是这么轻轻地抚摸他的头。

大仓的手是怎样的呢？他没有留意过——现在却莫名想看个仔细——印象中，它是宽厚的、手指很修长，碰起来……

猛地意识到自己正在某种程度上的精神出轨，丸山愧疚地拒绝女孩的触碰，而后他站起来，一改先前惆怅的模样，笑着问：“离下午还有些时间，要不一起去趟小卖部？”

“好！”丸山似乎听到大仓这么应他。

-20

没有丸山的校园生活不算遭也没有太好，自大仓‘改造’成功后很多人都乐意主动与他交流，而他本身随性又大大咧咧的相处方式也为他积累了一个不算小的朋友圈。

他甚至开始了第一段恋情。

虽说并不这么顺利。

接受纯子的告白完全是出于对丸山的报复。他们都知道彼此的感情，可谁也没有给出对方想要的承诺，谁也不愿意做戳破纸门的那一个。这都完全归咎于丸山还处着一个很不错的对象，而两人不希望大仓成为这段感情中的第三者。

哪怕他曾经接受了丸山的吻。

纯子很泼辣（当然，这方面依旧是仓子略胜一筹），大波浪的卷发被染成夸张的金色，刻意改短的裙摆以及修窄过的校服衬衫无不显露出这副年轻美妙的躯体。

大仓如愿以偿的体验了女孩的吻。与来自丸山的吻截然相反，那是水润的，小巧的，像草莓味的布丁。

但那晚的事总会在与纯子亲热时冒出来，丸山的抚摸，丸山的吻……

这段其实不健全的恋情并没有持续多久，最终在大仓亲眼看见纯子与一位学弟接吻而告一段落。

撞见自己的女朋友依偎在别人怀里，大仓并没有觉得很伤心。除了一些失落外，更多的是释然。

他觉得没必要用另一人来证明自己真正的感情。

该做些对的事情了。

-21

某天傍晚丸山疲倦地提着书包与运动包跟校队的学长一起走出校门时，着实被那抹熟悉的身影吓了一跳。

这是一个惊喜。

“真够久的、”大仓靠着自行车正吸着冰棒，“这可没你份，等你的话这不得化成水。”示意手里的吸吸冰，往常他们会一人一半。

“没想到你会来接我，”丸山与学长道别，走到大仓身边自觉骑上单车，感受身后传来的重量，大仓背对着他坐在后座——那是他的专属坐姿。

“如果你早点跟我说，我就翘掉练习了。”

“喂！！丸山你小子！我可听到了哦！！”不远处传来他学长的声音。

“呜哇！对不起！”巨型狸猫使劲踩踏板，生怕听见明天要加练之类的话。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！!”紧贴着后背的是另一副笑得发颤的身体，“前辈请用力惩罚他！！”

“Tacchon！！”丸山使出吃奶的劲。

丸山骑得很快，他们逆风而行，迎脸撞来的风打乱他们的发，在男孩爽朗的笑声中，丸山觉着先前训练时积累的疲倦全都扫光，变得精神气爽起来。

一切都没有改变。

“那啥，我来这里只是顺路。”并没有特别想看到你

“是、是、”

-22

虽然明文规定未成年人禁沾酒精，但真正守法的未成年又有几个呢。就像为了证实这句话，高中生丸山隆平拎着几罐啤酒溜到对面房，而初中生大仓忠义已经准备好一瓶红酒与杯子坐在地上等他了。

未成年毕竟是未成年，认为自己足够叛逆尽做些令父母大发雷霆的事情同时又总会滋生一股名为愧疚感的情绪在心头且久久不能散去。因此，丸山与大仓偷偷汲取酒精时总会些理由，好让自己的良心好过些。比如丸山比赛获胜，比如大仓测验得了高分…

这次他们的理由则变得稍稍成熟些——丸山隆平失恋了。

“小遥说我给不了她安全感…”丸山哭丧着脸，灌了大口啤酒，脸被酒精染得通红，眼角似乎挤着点泪——这倒开始让大仓怀疑其中到底有几分真情实感了。

“那是因为你对其他人都很好啦。”大仓拍拍丸山的肩膀，“既然有了女朋友就不该对其他人也这么好啊、”字字在理，看来没白看那堆少女漫。

“可…我没意识到…”语气委屈极了，“我有跟她一起吃午饭，也有一起逛街……”

“态度问题啊，同志”大仓摇摇头，仿佛他才是那个情场高手，“那你还喜欢她吗？”他试探性的问。

丸山本来想秒回‘是’的。但现在他又不确定了。

他当初接受小遥的告白时，心里是确实对女孩有好感的，她性格温柔，举止得体，又十分细心，身边的朋友有什么难处她总能第一时间发现然后热心解决。丸山曾经就受到过女孩的帮助。

那时丸山刚刚转来这个学校，有趣的举止令他很快跟新同学打成一片，但就是不能跟邻居家的小孩好好相处。

“我觉得对方其实也很喜欢你，可能他不大会表达。”丸山还记得女孩当时这么跟他说，“丸山君这么有趣，一定可以处理好的！你可以先试试看多跟他接触……”

因此，丸山与大仓能有这么一天，或许有一部分归功于小遥。

这样优秀的女孩子向你表白，又怎么能拒绝呢?

丸山也以为自己会喜欢对方。

但后来发现好像不是这样——

比起对小遥的敬佩，他更向往大仓对他的依赖，他喜欢跟tacchon待在一起，想逗他笑，希望他能开心。所以他处处让着她，所以他一有新段子就表演给他看，所以他那天情不自禁的吻了他。

所以他告诉大仓他喜欢他。

丸山无言地一下子闷了半罐啤酒。

大仓看在眼里，却会错意了。

他本想趁着今晚向丸山告白，但又不希望自己最终的下场落得太难看，于是在此之前，他试探性地问丸山是否还喜欢前女友。他连接下来的话都想好了，如果丸山说是，他就怂恿丸山去继续追；如果丸山说不是，他就劝导一下，然后重新来过。

没想到丸山不仅一言不发，还开始喝起了闷酒。

这是爱得有多深…

大仓心里痛得发紧。

眼看丸山继而拉开新的一罐，大仓按住了他。“够了，你不必这么对自己。”他跟丸山的酒会从来都是畅快的，第一次遇到喝闷酒的情况比起不知所措大仓更多的是心酸难过。

“对不起…”丸山没由来的一句吓了他一跳。

大仓定住了，他不知道丸山为什么道歉。他是知道自己的心意了吗？所以正在拒绝他？少年握紧手中的易拉罐，急促呼吸着打断丸山对方一副欲言又止的表情：“行了，你不用说。”

“如果我令你难做，我道歉。”大仓不敢直视对面的人的眼睛，“只是、你之前…说过的那些，我以为你现在还是这么想…我们还能做朋友对吧、”他也不知自己在说什么，只能着急着蹦出一个个字，“总之遥前辈人挺好的，虽然我们只见过一次，我的眼光可准了，所以把她……”

“tacchon你在说什么？”丸山用力摇晃大仓的肩膀，却发现几颗水滴从面前这个一直低着头的男孩脸上掉下来，他连忙道歉：“对不……”

“啊！够了！你这个自私的混蛋！”大仓猛地抬起头，被眼泪溢满的眼睛暴露在丸山的视线下，“你说喜欢我，可你都做了什么？假惺惺地对我表现好意，然后被甩了在我面前告诉我你他妈有多喜欢她？恶劣！混账！”男孩强压着哭腔使自己看上去更凶狠些，可顶上喉咙的气体令他情不自禁地咽呜着。

“操你的！丸山隆平！”大仓拍掉对方正扯住他的手，“我要是不喜欢你，怎么会被你个恶心家伙亲啊！”妈的听着像是狗血言情剧一样，大仓那混沌的脑子里骂着自己，这太难看了，太没用了。

可就是不受控制地感到难过，眼泪就是不停地掉下来。

然后丸山把大仓拉进怀里。

他有些受宠若惊，大仓以为丸山会跟他绝交或是一股脑地说些没用的道歉的话，没想到他不仅被抱住了而且那个人还在颤抖。

“你哭什么？”看过无数少女漫的大仓忽然不懂套路了。  
“我喜欢的人跟我表白我怎么就不能哭了！”丸山搂更紧了，眼泪鼻涕几乎全擦在面前的黑色脑袋上。

大仓觉得自己就像一只被摁在浴缸的猫。随即他恼怒地跳了起来（虽然丸山还是按紧了他）：“那那那那你刚刚道歉做什么？！”

“因为我果然还是喜欢你，想跟你在一起，做不了朋友了。”丸山吸着鼻子笑了。

这次大仓挣脱了丸山的怀抱，并给了对方一脚。

“去死吧你个渣男！去死！”然后大仓红着脸翻到丸山的房间里顺手锁上窗。

不知为什么，丸山觉着自己的心脏被糊了一层蜜糖。

他站在窗前，小声敲响自己房的窗，“tacchon~”

“tacchon~”

“丸山隆平说他喜欢你，于是你要不要跟他交往看看？”

对面没有动静。

丸山觉得他的嘴角一定裂到太阳穴那儿去了。

“tacchon~~”

窗户被打开，里面的人一把扯过丸山的领子，将自己的嘴唇送上去。

“你会吵醒我爸妈的，混蛋。”大仓说。

丸山险些摔下去，不过就这么死掉也挺满足了大概。

尾声  
“哦对了，我有个东西给你。”晚饭后，丸山再次跨过大仓的窗，窝在对方的懒人沙发上。房间的主人也由得对方在自己地盘里碍事，在行李堆里继续整理衣物——明天他就要去东京的大学报道了，而今天是他们暑假的最后一天。

“什么?”丸山的视线没有离开掌游，差一点、差一点就可以通关了。

一只小巧的东西被丢在自己怀里，丸山吓得马上把游戏机抛了起来（很好，前功尽溃）。

“Tacchon！”待他看清怀里的东西后，心脏似乎被用力抓了一下，随后的释放出的不是浓稠的血液而是溢满胸腔的幸福感——那是一枚设计很独特的银色戒指，银色的指环被两条细细的金色交错缠绕着，中间那还镶着一颗绿色的石头，既不夸张也不平凡。

“中学那阵子去了躺东京，那时候买的。”大仓埋头与行李作斗争，装作不大在意的样子说，“别误会，只是给看起来土到不行的衣着增加亮点。”

丸山这时留意到大仓的脖子那戴着一条项链，而那条项链挂着的正是跟丸山枚同款式的戒指，而颗石头是充满活力的橙色。

“不用太感谢……唔”还想用话语搪塞自己的羞涩，下一秒就被对方堵上了嘴唇。唇瓣相贴，舌头交缠，彼此吐出的鼻息都是稠密黏人的爱意。丸山就着力道将大仓推到地上用力环着他，将自己埋在对方的锁骨处，说“去东京要好好照顾自己。”

“嗯。”

“要给我打电话。”

“嗯。”

“至少两个月要回来一次。”

“嗯。”

“要每天想我。”

“这个我得考虑一下、”

“Tachhon！”丸山撑起身子看他，将自己沉浸在那双漂亮的琥珀色里面。

大仓哼哼地笑出声，抬手触摸丸山上大学后剪短的头发，“我有条件、”

“你说。”

“你得每天都要像现在这样喜欢我。”

大仓没有听到丸山的回答，因为对方用他的行动回复了。

END


End file.
